L'hiver n'est plus quand le Ciel disparait
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: La suite de "La Chaleur de l'hiver." Bon par contre pas de lemon, j'avais plus d'inspiration   " Chose étonante, pour un lemon chuis toujours partante ! Ô ça rime *O* ! Bonne lecture, si vous aimez les fin heureuse, ne lisez pas le paragraphe de fin.


**Titre**: _L'hiver n'est plus quand le Ciel disparait._

**Raiting**: T (juste pour les allusions de Mukuro xP)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: Mukuro/Tsuna

**Disclamer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

**Review**:

**Koko-chan**: Meci pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! En plus c'ètait ma première review *o* Voila donc la suite que tu as demander j'espère qu'elle te plaira même si je déprimais un peu en l'écrivant donc désolé pour la fin T.T

* * *

Punis... Punis de sortit pendant 1 semaine alors que Reborn emmenait tout le monde a la plage... Tsuna aurait dut se sentir triste et en colère contre l'illusionniste a cause de qui il était punis et Reborn semblait plutôt fier de lui car il était sur que Tsuna était dépité. Oui, mais seulement voilà, même le grand Reborn ne savait pas ce qui c'était réellement passés ce jour la, et donc, Tsuna n'était pas triste mais très heureux car si tout le monde partait, il pourrait dire a son illusionniste préféré (**Akisa:** En même temps yen a qu'un -" / **Tsuna:** *rouge* Mais ! Mais non il y a ... euh... Fran ! et ... Chrome ! / **Akisa:** Mais oui cherche toi des excuses !) de venir chez lui pour... Je ne le dirais pas vous le savez toutes bandes de perverses ! Et donc, une fois que tout le monde fut partit et qu'il eut assurer a Gokudera qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seule, cet accroc d'explosif avait faillit gâché son plan, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Chrome. Il laissa sonner et la jeune fille répondit.

**Chrome:** Moshi moshi ?

**Tsuna:** chrome ?

**Chrome:** Ah Bossu ? Vous voulez parlez a Mukuro-sama?

**?:** Il a pas de temp a perdre avec des moucherons comme toi, pyon~ !

**?:** Ken calme toi.

**Chrome:** Ano... Calmez-vous tout les deux ! Mukuro-sama, téléphone pour vous!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ Allo Tsunayoshi ?

**Tsuna:** Ah Mukuro ! Ça va?

**Mukuro:** Hm... Disons qu'a part le fait que je n'arrête pas *éternue* d'éternuer tout va bien...

**Tsuna:** Ah donc finalement tu es quand même tomber malade...

**Mukuro:** Il faut croire.

**Tsuna:** Désolé.

**Mukuro:** Oya oya, ne le prend pas comme ça ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Je n'aurais peut être pas dut sous-estimer les hiver de ce pays.

**Tsuna:** Ahah c'est vrai qu'il fait assez froid !

**Mukuro:** Sinon de quoi voulait tu me parler ? Je dois sortir le chien.

**Tsuna:** Ah je voulais savoir si tu voulais ven... Tu as un chien ?

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ Je parlais de Ken voyons.

**Tsuna:** Ah... Euh... Enfin bref tu veut venir a la maison?

**Mukuro:** ...

**Tsuna:** ...Mukuro ?

**Mukuro:** Avec plaisir Decimo ! Je suis juste un peu surpris que ce soit toi qui propose Kufufu~

**Tsuna:** Daccord alors rendez-vous dans une heure chez moi ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ça me déplait autant qu'a toi !

**Mukuro:** D'accord... Tsu-chan...

Tsuna devint rouge pivoine et avant d'avoir pus répliquer il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la "_technique-du-raccrochage-au-nez-des-gens_" et se dit que Mukuro était vraiment pas possible. Mais bon, si l'illusionniste voulait jouer au petit jeu des surnoms, alors Tsuna allait jouer, et l'ananas sur patte en prendrait pour son grade.

Ce petit aparté finit, Tsuna décida d'aller se changer, il avait fait les boutiques avec son "auto-proclamé" bras droit pour refaire un peu sa garde robe composer uniquement de sweat a capuche et d'uniforme et finalement, pour aujourd'hui, il opta pour une chemise noir dont il retroussa les manche jusqu'au coudes, il se mis la chaine en argent qui servait normalement a porter son anneau mais vu qu'il avait ce dernier au doigt, il laissa la simple chaine sans pendentifs a son coup, déboutonnant les deux boutons du haut et un boutons en bas pour qu'on voit la chaine puis il choisit son pantalon, un jean bleu fin qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes très fines. Et il ne vit pas l'intérêt de mettre des chaussures, d'autant plus que les siennes était dures a enlever... Cette pensée le fit rougir, depuis quand c'était lui qui pensait a la faciliter de déshabiller quelqu'un ? Faisant abstraction du fait que le gardien de la brume déteignait vraiment sur lui question perversité, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il restait encore 30 minutes avant 16h, l'heure prévue. Il s'installa donc dans le sofa et commença a jouer a son nouveau jeu sur DS, j'ai nommer Pokemon version platine. Il jura en voyant son Ponyta se faire mettre K.O par un Leveinard sauvage dans le parc Safari (Akisa: Ok tout le monde je sais pas si il y a des Leveinard dans le Safari mais imaginons !). Puis, alors qu'il recommença le combat encore et encore, il ne vit pas Mukuro entrer discrètement, ayant frapper mais personne ne lui ayant ouvert. Ce dernier se positionna derrière le dossier du sofa, Tsuna s'étant assit dos a celui-ci et il observa le châtain jouer. Lorsque Tsuna finit par achever le Leveinard il se leva d'un bond et hurla un "**YATTTTAAAAAAAA !**". Surprit, Mukuro se mit a rire (**Akisa**: Si si vous savez un truc dans le genre : "Kuhahahahaha"! / **Mukuro**: Kufufu~ Arrête de me ridiculiser ou je te mord a mort... Oya, désolé je me suis tromper de script *reprend le bon script* Alors... Arrête de me ridiculiser ou je t'envoie en enfer ! / **Akisa**: *pété de rire par terre toute seule* ). Tsuna se retournât d'un bond vers la source de ce rire qui lui avait fait un peu (**Akisa**: Tsuna ? / **Tsuna**: Bon... Ok beaucoup...) peur et se détendit en voyant que c'était son illusionniste. Il le détailla rapidement, chemise blanche grande ouverte avec T-shirt noir dessous et cravate noir détaché autour des épaules. Il abaissa son regard et remarqua une ceinture "D&G" qui tenait le jean noir un peu plus large que la normal mais pas encore assez pour l'appeler Baggy. Tsuna se demandait ce qu'était le fameux "D&G" mais ne demanda rien, après tout lui et la mode, ça faisait une bonne petite centaine. Il remarqua aussi que Mukuro portait un bracelet noir au poignet droit et il se dit qu'étonnamment, même si c'était tout simple ça lui allait vachement bien. Cela dit, absorbé par sa contemplation, il n'avait pas vu le sujet de cette dernière contourner le sofa et venir se placer derrière lui. Donc, quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, il sursauta comme un dingue et grommela un truc comme quoi "... va pas... me... peur comme ça !" puis se laissa faire lorsque Mukuro déposa de léger baiser a la base de son cou.

**Mukuro:** Et bien, quel accueil !

**Tsuna:** *en se retournant et se lotissant contre le torse de l'illusionniste* Désolé j'étais captiver par... euh ...

**Mukuro:** Le combat entre ton Ponyta et un Leveinard ! Kufufu~ Je sais j'ai vu. D'ailleurs pourquoi ton personnage s'appelle... Mukutsu ? (Akisa: J'me suis bien marrer la xD)

**Tsuna:** *qui pique un fard* Euh... Bah... Je trouvais ça... Joli... Fun... Classe... Haha ^^"

**Mukuro:** Et quand as-tu commencer ce jeu ?

**Tsuna:** Euh... Le... Le lendemain de quand ont as... Euh... Enfin ont as...

**Mukuro:** Coucher ensemble ?

**Tsuna:** *qui rougit encore plus* Mais dit pas ça aussi simplement ! C'est gênant !

**Mukuro:** *en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Tsuna et plantant son regard dans celui du châtain* Pour moi ce n'est pas gênant, pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de le dire a la personne avec qui je l'ai fait, et de surcroit, que j'aime ?

**Tsuna:** *qui dé-rougit* (**Akisa:** Si si, ça se dit ! Dans ma tête en tout cas!) Oui mais...

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ Il te reste donc encore un peu d'innocence malgré ça ?

**Tsuna:** Je suis blanc comme neige moi... _Muku-chan_...

**Mukuro:** *écarquille les yeux au surnom*

**Tsuna:** Ou est-ce que tu préfère Mukkun ?

**Mukuro:** *qui sourit finalement* C'est que... Le 'chan' te va mieux qu'à moi tu vois...

Tsuna ne répliqua pas et n'en aurait de toute façon pas eut l'occasion puisque l'illusionniste apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chastes auquel Tsuna répondit en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour permettre a Mukuro d'approfondir. Alors que Tsuna voulut passer ses bras autour du coup de l'illusionniste, de dernier se détacha de lui et se retourna pour éternuer.

**Mukuro:** Saleté de rhume a la con.

**Tsuna:** *en rigolant* Ne soit pas vulgaire voyons !

Mukuro sentit soudain le monde tourner sous lui alors il décida de s'allonger sur le sofa puis il plaça son avant bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher la terre de tourner plus vite que la normale. Tsuna s'inquiéta légèrement alors il s'assit devant le sofa et embrassa le front de l'illusionniste puis se releva de suite lorsqu'il sentit que se dernier était brulant de fièvre.

**Tsuna:** Mukuro ? Ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre, bouge pas je vais chercher un gant mouillé et des médicament.

**Mukuro:** *en entendant Tsuna partir* C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en aller de toute façon.

Tsuna se dépêcha d'aller a la salle de bain et en revenant, il posa le gant frais sur le front de l'illusionniste et alla chercher un vers d'eau qu'il lui donna avec un comprimé. Mais, bien que malade et fiévreux, Mukuro restait Mukuro, et il voulait jouer, alors il prétexta ne pas pouvoir se relever pour que Tsuna lui donne autrement le médicament. Ce dernier eu pitié du "malade" et porta le verre a sa bouche pour prendre un peu d'eau avec le comprimé puis joignit ses lèvres a celle de Mukuro pour lui administrer le comprimé. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et avala sans rechigner le comprimé. Une fois cela fait, Tsuna lui dit qu'il serait mieux d'aller dans la chambre plutôt que de rester sur le sofa sous peine de vilaines courbatures le lendemain. Il aida donc l'illusionniste a se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre ou celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tsuna lui remit le gant sur le front puis s'allongea a ses côtés. Mukuro sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder a s'endormir alors il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Tsuna pour être sur que ce dernier resterait avec lui le temps qu'il dormirait.

**Tsuna:** Repose-toi Mukuro, ce soir si ça va mieux ont ira au restaurant ^^

**Mukuro:** *qui commençait a s'endormir* Finalement, malgré la chaleur que tu apporte a cet hiver si froid, il reste malgré tout sans pitié.

**Tsuna:** Ne dit pas ça, il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

**Mukuro:** *lance un regard intriguer a Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *caressant doucement les cheveux de l'illusionniste* Même si ont ne peut pas faire ce qu'on avait prévu au début, ton rhume nous permet de rester ensemble. Et puis, c'est peut-être la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi, te soigner.

**Mukuro: **Tu fais bien plus que ça... En plus de me soigner, tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur...

Tsuna eu un sourire tendre en voyant Mukuro s'endormir juste après sa dernière phrase. Il continua a lui caresses doucement les cheveux tout en contemplant son visage. Si l'illusionniste paraissait moqueur et un peu narcissique, lorsqu'il dormait c'était tout autre chose, ses yeux était fermer, les mèches de ses cheveux cachant un peu ses paupières, sa bouche était entrouverte et laissait passer un souffle chaud, ce qui le rendait tout mignon, Tsuna lui retirerait même quelques années en le voyant comme ça. Mais ce qui était surement le plus craquant, c'était sa main qui serrait doucement un pan de la chemise de Tsuna tout près de son visage, comme si il avait peur que la présence a ses côtés ne le laisse seul.

Avant de rejoindre son amant dans les bras de Morphée, Tsuna se dit que Mukuro n'était pas bien méchant, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps avant de comprendre que toutes les personnes autour de lui n'était pas comme celles qui l'avait traités comme un cobaye. Tsuna se promit se rester pour toujours a ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

Une dizaines d'années plus tard, alors que le Dixième Vongola, respecter et parfois même craint de tout les mafieux, se rendait a une entrevue avec le chef de la récente famille Millefiore, quelque part en Italie, un beau jeune homme au long cheveux couleur nuit attacher en une grande queue de cheval eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il cligna de ses yeux vairons et se rendit a l'aéroport demander le premier vol en partance pour le Japon. Une fois arriver il traversa la forêt de Namimori qui le mènerait au manoir de son amant et accessoirement Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Finalement arriver, il ne croisa aucun gardien, il se décida donc d'aller a la base secrète des Vongolas, et, en chemin il rencontra les autres gardiens. Gokudera Hayato, le regard dans le vague et se mordant la lèvre, Yamamoto Takeshi, le regard inabituellement sérieux et le sourire ayant déserter son visage, Lambo, pleurant a chaudes larmes, Sasagawa Ryohei, anormalement silencieux et enfin Hibari Kyoya, sans expression aucune sauf une légère tristesse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher dans son regard. Il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait mais aucun ne lui répondit, il fronça les sourcil alors que Kyoya lui désignait une direction. Son mauvais pressentiment revint a la charge alors, hochant la tête en signe d'au revoir, il se précipita vers l'endroit désigner par le gardien du nuage. Il arriva devant une scène qui le bloqua littéralement, il s'approcha d'un cercueil noire et doré au blason des Vongola, dont le dessus était repousser, dévoilant le visage souriant mais immobile du Vongalo Decimo. Mukuro se laissa tomber a genoux et posa sa main sur la joue de Tsuna... _Glacée_... _Elle était glacée_... Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était une blague de mauvais gout et que son amour allait se réveiller et lui sauter au cou comme a chaque fois qu'il le voyait mais le dit amour n'eut aucune des réaction escompter, il restait simplement immobile, le sourire au lèvres. Mukuro fit alors apparaitre un des pics de son tridents puis le plana violemment dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, alors que ses larmes coulaient a n'en plus finir, brouillant sa vue. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres froides de Tsuna puis l'observa une dernière fois pour se souvenir a tout jamais de ce si beau sourire.

Une semaine après avoir perdu leur Boss, les Vongolas perdait leur gardien de la Brume et accessoirement un des plus fort membre de la famille. Il firent le deuil et Reborn décida d'enterrer le gardien au côté de son Boss et amant car il savait que si il ne le ferait pas, leurs âmes ne seraient jamais en paix.

_**Voila pourquoi en hiver, même si il fait très froid, lorsque vous regardez les étoiles, vous pouvez sentir votre cœur se réchauffer. Un amour éternel...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Akisa:** Voila ! J'espère que vous aimerez parce que moi je suis pas coinvaincus mais bon... J'espère que mes persos sont pas trop OOC et que vous avez pas fait comme moi pour la fin, c'est-à-dire : Chialer comme un gamine de trois ans a qui ont a voler son joujou. ^^"

**Mukuro:** Pourquoi je doit mourrir a la fin ?

**Tsuna:** HIIIIII ! Je veux pas mourrir !

**Akisa:** Bah... Pour que ça colle avec le genre "drama" et parce que je t'aime bien !

**Mukuro:** Quel rapport entre le fait que tu m'aime bien et celui que je doive mourrir ?

**Akisa:** Qui aime bien chatie bien =D

**Tsuna:** *qui se cache de Akisa derrière Mukuro et tourne des yeux apeurés et tout mouillés vers le public avec une moue trop adorable* Review ?


End file.
